doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Sizzler with Marisa Pinson
"Sizzler with Marisa Pinson" is Episode 108 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Marisa Pinson. "Sizzler with Marisa Pinson" was released on June 15, 2017. Synopsis Writer and comedian Marisa Pinson (Angie Tribeca, Don't Trust The B-'') joins the 'boys to review Sizzler, the favorite chain restaurant of her SoCal childhood, and to discuss the recent addition of seafood to her vegetarian diet. Marisa, Mitch, and Wiger evaluate the new hip-hop themed potato chips Rap Snacks in another edition of Chips Inhale: Res-Chew Rangers. Nick's intro "In the councils of government, we must guard against the acquisition of unwarranted influence, whether sought or unsought, by the military industrial complex. The potential for the disastrous rise of misplaced power exists and will persist." Skepticism about the expansion of the American military is practically a third rail in contemporary politics, yet those words were spoken by a U.S. President, and a conservative Republican and a retired General at that. Dwight D. Eisenhower coined the phrase "military industrial complex" in his ominous speech upon leaving office after two terms in the White House from 1953 to 1961. Bookended by the war-torn 1940s and the turbulent 1960s, the historical import of the '50s is often downplayed, but the decade saw the intensification of the Cold War with the Soviet Union, a devastating war with Korea, the landmark civil rights decision ''Brown v. Board of Education, and the admission of the two non-contiguous U.S. states, Alaska and Hawaii. And in 1958, it witnessed the establishment of a family steakhouse in Culver City, California, a So. Cal. town that underwent economic expansion during and after World War II as the site of Howard Hughes' aircraft plant. The eatery delivered a restaurant-quality, sit-down experience at prices competitive with drive-in hamburger joints, partly by limiting wait staff via counter ordering and a self-service buffet. It expanded across the U.S. and later to Australia and Asia in subsequent decades, however, its main hook, the all-you-can-eat salad bar would come to be its downfall as customers would learn to forgo the higher margin entrees entirely and treat the salad bar as a meal in of itself. In 1996, the chain was forced to file for Chapter 11 bankruptcy protection, closing 65% of its restaurants in the process and re-centering its operations in the western U.S. Still, it continues to draw working class families as a budget-friendly dine-in chain. The year Eisenhower delivered his prescient farewell address, their steak dinner cost one dollar and inflation-adjusted defense spending was one trillion dollars lower than it is today. This week on Doughboys: Sizzler. Fork rating Chips Inhale: Res-Chew Rangers In this segment, there's a bunch of chips and they eat them all. They test various flavors of Rap Snacks chips. They test five chip flavors: Fetty Wap Honey Jalapeno, Romeo Miller Bar-B-Quin' with my Honey, Migos Sour Cream with a Dab of Ranch, Lil Boosie's Louisiana Heat, and Fabolous New York Deli Cheddar. They rated them Rap or Crap (and Mitch gave them all Source Awards). They all agreed that Lil Boosie gets the Source Lifetime Achievement Award for the best flavor. Roast Spoonman Quotes The Feedbag #hashtags #MitchSwitch #Doughboys18andUnder #HumUp vs. #HumDinger #ToasterOvenArmy vs. #ToasterOvenAWOL #Cronch